Evasion
by Edele Lane
Summary: Typos Fixed After SD6 is destroyed, Sydney finds herself on the run. With Sarkof all peoplefor company. SS
1. Truths

**Title:** Evasion  
**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG-13/R (possibly)  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** After SD-6 is destroyed, Sydney finds herself on the run. With Sark—of all people—as company.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.**  
******

  
  
Truths  
  
  
  


Sydney was driving to SD-6 one morning when it happened. A figure with arms flailing about leapt in front of her car, causing her to slam on her brakes. She cursed loudly then tilted her head to avoid the glare, lowered her sunglasses, and squinted at the person standing in front of her car.  
  
Sark.  
  
He ran to the driver's side and tapped urgently on the window which Sydney rolled down.  
  
Sark, what the hell do you think you're doing? she hissed.  
  
No time. Get out and come with me, Sark panted.  
  
Wh-what's going on? Sydney asked, suddenly afraid.  
  
I'll explain later, but right now you _have_ to come with me.  
  
I don't _have_ to do anything. Tell me what the hell is going on, Sydney demanded.  
  
Horns honked behind her and she and Sark both turned to peer at the cars.  
  
Look, we have to go _now_. Just— he sighed. Make a u-turn and park, then we have to go.  
  
Sydney stared at him quizzically for a few seconds before relenting.   
  
Sark nodded and jogged to his car to unlock the passenger side door while Sydney turned and parked at the curb. She rolled up the window and stepped out, locking all the doors.  
  
Get in the car, Sark commanded, tapping the roof with his palm.  
  
I will as soon as you tell me what the fuck is going on here, Sydney said, casually walking to the sidewalk and glaring at Sark who was standing by the driver's side of his car.  
  
Like I said, there is _no time_. I'll explain everything in the car, but you have to come with me.  
  
Sydney was still unconvinced. Why should she trust Sark? She certainly had nothing to go on that would classify him as trustworthy. Sark's voice snapped her from her thoughts.  
  
I need you to trust me, he said quietly.  
  
I need something to go on, she insisted.  
  
As if on cue, Sydney snapped her head to the left as bullets riddled her Land Cruiser. She saw several men dressed in black with automatic weapons and practically dived into Sark's car. Sark had already climbed in and started the engine. Sydney barely had time to close the door as Sark had already started to drive.  
  
She looked behind her at the men who had stopped at her car and were attempting to snipe at them from the curb.  
  
Turn, quick, she said to Sark who immediately obeyed.  
  
For a few moments at least, they would have the cover of the buildings. If they had continued straight, the snipers would have had an easy target.  
  
Sydney turned back around and fastened her seatbelt. She took off her sunglasses and stared at Sark as he drove. She sighed heavily and looked out the windshield.  
  
Are you going to explain now? she asked, almost impatiently.  
  
SD-6 was destroyed earlier this morning, Sark said quietly.  
  
Sydney jerked her head towards Sark.   
  
Sark focused his gaze on her for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
It was the CIA. He saw Sydney shift uncomfortably in her seat. I know you were a double agent and working for them.  
  
Sydney swallowed and nodded slightly. She rested her elbow against the door near the window and put her forehead against her palm. She sighed heavily. How did you find out?  
  
Your mother, Sark conceded.  
  
Sydney pounded her fist on the dashboard angrily. That bitch, she muttered.  
  
I wouldn't say that, Sark told her. Her informing me of your double-agent status may have just saved your life.  
  
Sydney turned her head slightly to look at Sark who was staring back at her. His eyes conveyed the fact that he was telling her the truth.  
  
How is that possible? Sydney asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
If I hadn't known, I wouldn't have been here to intercept you from those SD-6 snipers.  
  
But _how?!_ Sydney yelled, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
Calm down, Sark said in a soothing voice.  
  
Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down when you won't even give me a fucking _answer_ as to why—  
  
Sark cut her off. he said, raising his voice. All right.  
  
Sydney took a long shuddering breath and wiped her eyes.  
  
Sark began his explanation. I was driving to work this morning when I saw that the whole Credit Dauphine building had been demolished. I immediately drove to the CIA, and was able to convince them of my knowledge. They told me that your case handler had already gone to SD-6 to find you and that they couldn't risk sending someone to your house unless it was your father, who, unfortunately, is out of the country.  
  
Wait, wait, why is my father out of the country? Sydney asked. He never mentioned anything like that to me.  
  
It was last minute, Sark explained. He was sent by Sloane to fill in for him at an Alliance meeting.  
  
Sydney shook her head in disbelief. That can be done? Sloane can just send someone to take his place for a meeting if he doesn't want to go?  
  
Sark nodded. I guess so.  
  
Hold on, Sydney started, you said Vau—my handler—was sent to SD-6 to find me. Why did _you_ flag me down? She stared at Sark as he stopped at a red light.  
  
Sark turned to face her, some kind of sadness and regret etched into his eyes. I don't know an easy way to tell you this, Sydney.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard and turned to look out the side window so Sark couldn't see her tears. How did it happen?  
  
He was apparently gunned down the second he set foot near the rubble, Sark said quietly. He bit his lip and turned his head to look at Sydney. I'm sorry.  
  
Sydney forced herself to nod and wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheek.  
  
So what happens now? she asked after a few minutes of silence. We just—run—until they catch us? Or is there a plan?  
  
There's a safehouse not too far from here. We'll stop there. Instructions await us.  
  
What about my friends? Will and Francie? They're probably targets too, Sydney said quietly.  
  
The CIA is sending in a team to extract them. It's probably already been done, so they'll probably be at the safehouse when we get there, Sark explained.  
  
Well, if they're sending a team to extract them, why couldn't they have done that earlier? Instead of the bit with my father, Sydney inquired.  
  
It wouldn't have changed anything, Sark said.  
  
How do you know? Vaughn might not be dead, she snapped.  
  
He left upon hearing that SD-6 had been destroyed. He wasn't ordered to do so, he just left. He wanted to intercept you before it was too late. It just— Sark paused, wanting to choose his words carefully, —didn't work out.  
  
Sydney sighed heavily. So we go to the safehouse and there'll be instructions to inform us of what to do next?  
  
  
  
Sydney nodded. So why the hell did they send you?  
  
I told them I wanted to do this. After everything that's happened, I wanted to help. Possibly even try to make it all up to you. I'm sure that's wishful thinking, but it's what I would like to do. Sark frowned slightly and focused his attention on the road in front of him.  
  
Sydney stole a glance at Sark for a moment, then directed her gaze back to the scenery out of the side window.  
  
They were silent the rest of the drive.


	2. Coming to Grips

**Coming to Grips  
  
  
  
**

Sydney and Sark arrived at the safehouse on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Sydney wiped her eyes and got out.  
  
she asked, folding her arms over her chest and walking to the door.  
  
Sark dug into his pocket and pulled out the key to the safehouse. He walked to the front door and unlocked it. Instinctively, he stepped back and gestured for Sydney to enter first. She nodded her thanks and went inside. She flipped on a light and looked around.  
  
Why aren't they here? Sydney asked, peeking into the kitchen and other rooms in the safehouse.  
  
Maybe they're being held somewhere else, Sark suggested, walking into the kitchen and picking up the manila folder on the kitchen counter.  
  
Or maybe they're dead, Sydney snapped, coming into the kitchen and snatching the folder from Sark.  
  
You need to stop, Sark told her. We're never going to get through this if you don't relax a little. He held up a hand when Sydney started to protest. Just a little. I know this is hard for you. But if you can't control your emotions and think rationally, we're both going to end up—  
  
Sydney cut him off. Okay, I'll do what I can. But you have to understand that these are my friends, my _best_ friends. And with Vaughn—  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. It had finally hit her that she would never see Vaughn again. Her lower lip trembled and she dropped the folder and steadied herself by gripping the edge of the tiled counter. Sobs racked her body until she was practically convulsing. She felt herself slide to the floor and she huddled against the wall, her face in her hands as she continued to cry.  
  
Sark wanted to comfort her but was afraid that it would make things worse, that she'd only shove him away. He absently picked up the folder and its contents which were spread about on the linoleum and set everything on the table.  
  
He watched Sydney cry for a few moments before stepping around the table and kneeling down next to her. He squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him for a moment. Sark studied her eyes, trying to gauge her emotions. When she didn't turn away, Sark reached a hand to her cheek and wiped away a few tears.  
  
Suddenly, Sydney shoved his hand away. Leave me alone, she hissed.  
  
Sark's expression turned cold. I was trying to help.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes. I don't _need_ nor do I want _your_ help.  
  
Sark stood up and walked over to the table. He took out his copy of the instructions then picked up the folder. He frowned at it then turned to Sydney who was still huddled against the wall. He all but flung the folder at her feet.  
  
Instructions. Read them. We leave tomorrow.  
  
Sydney reached for the folder as Sark left the room, then hugged her knees to her chest after dropping the folder in her lap. She rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Sark woke Sydney up by charging into the kitchen and making as much noise as seemingly possible. He slammed the papers on the table with a loud _thwack_, then made his way to the refrigerator, pulled out a soda and kicked the door shut, causing the whole refrigerator to rock back and forth slightly on the floor. He then brought the can to the countertop, producing a loud _crack_.  
  
Sydney snapped her head up and blinked a few times to focus her eyes. Sark, what the fuck are you doing? she asked, clearly annoyed that he had disturbed her nap.  
  
Sark leaned over the counter to peer down at her. He grabbed the can and dangled it over the edge. Getting a soda, he said, his tone harsh.  
  
I can _see_ that, Sydney snapped, but did you have to break the sound barrier in the process? She pulled herself to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
Do you have to be a bitch to me every time we converse? Sark demanded as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
You think _I'm_ being a bitch? Sydney asked in utter disbelief. My whole _life_ is turned upside-down like _that_— she snapped her fingers, —and you expect me to be what? Kind and sweet towards _you_ of all people? I think not. She turned and started to walk out of the kitchen to one of the small bedrooms.  
  
It's not just about right _now_, Sark called after her, you've _always_ been like this towards me.  
  
Go to Hell, Sydney muttered.  
  
Sark scoffed. I'll see you there.  
  
Sydney slammed the door to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and made herself comfortable. She opened the folder and looked at the contents inside. One sheet of paper. With a small paragraph.  
  
  
_You will leave tomorrow morning as soon as possible then drive to the safehouse in Las Vegas. There will be a CIA agent posing as a hitchhiker on your way there. He'll tell you the exact location of the safehouse and give you more details of the plan.  
  
  
_Sydney sighed heavily and crumpled up the paper. She got up off the bed and opened the door. She made her way to the bathroom to flush the paper, in case an SD-6 team either stormed the safehouse or caught her and Sark on their way to their rendezvous.  
  
She lifted the lid and dropped the crumpled ball into the bowl. She flushed the toilet and watched the water swirl around, making sure it actually made it down.  
  
She left the bathroom and went to the small area of the safehouse that served as the living room. She spied Sark on the couch snoozing. A feeling of relief washed over her and she hugged herself. She wasn't alone in what was happening. She had someone to help her through. She smiled a little and walked over to the couch. She sat on one of the arms and silently watched Sark sleep. She was about to gently nudge Sark awake when he surprised her by sitting up.  
  
Listen, I wanted to apologize for earlier, she began.  
  
Sark stood up and began to slowly pace the living room. Interesting, I didn't think the word apologize' was in your vocabulary.  
  
Sydney smirked. That's funny, because it would appear that the same comment applies to you as well.  
  
They were silent for a few moments. Sydney stood up and walked over to him.  
  
Look, if we're going to get through this, we need to move past our immature feeling of— she paused, looking for the right word, —hatred, or whatever this is that's preventing us from getting along.  
  
Sark sighed. You're right, he admitted. So let's— he shook his head and shrugged, —shake hands and start over, somewhat. He extended his hand and Sydney grasped it.  
  
Are we okay now? At least on this level? she asked.  
  
Yeah, I think we're fine, Sark answered.  
  
Sydney shoved her hands in the pockets of her slacks. So what do you want to do? I think I saw a deck of cards floating around. I mean, it's only three. She shrugged and chewed on her lip for a moment.  
  
Sark looked around the living room and walked over to a small table by the couch where the cards, nestled in their box, were residing. He took them out of the box and shuffled them in mid-air. He flashed her a grin.  
  
What do you want to play?


	3. Killing Time

**Killing Time  
  
  
  
**

I can't believe you're so competitive with this, Sark said as he lay down another pair next to the fifteen or so that he already had.  
  
Sydney let out a frustrated groan. I just can't believe I'm losing to you at Go Fish. She glanced down at the four pairs she had accumulated.  
  
Sark laughed as he studied the cards in his hand. Okay, how about a six?  
  
Sydney flung the six at him.  
  
Sark was still chuckling as he set the new pair of sixes on the old pair of sixes and turned all four cards facedown.  
  
This blows, she muttered.  
  
Yeah, for you, Sark said, shooting her an impish grin.  
  
Sydney frowned at him and mussed his hair.  
  
Hey, hey, you know how long it takes me to get this perfect? Sark asked, gently patting his dirty blond mop.  
  
I hope you don't honestly think I give a shit, Sydney said with a smirk.  
  
You should though, Sark told her. What if I were to do the same to your hair?  
  
You wouldn't dare because you know I'd kick your ass.  
  
Oh really? Sark challenged. Well then... He suddenly lurched forward, reaching for a lock of Sydney's hair.  
  
Sydney leaned back, out of reach of Sark's hand. She grinned at him as he slumped back, defeated.  
  
Dude, let's finish this, she said, studying the cards in her hand. I'm going to lose anyway, so let's not prolong the misery.  
  
Sark frowned. Okay, um, an ace?  
  
Oh my God, this is ridiculous, she muttered, tossing the card at him.  
  
Sark put the pair of aces on the other pair he had and turned the cards over. He glanced to where the pond' had once resided. We're out of cards in that, which means you have the rest of the cards I need to form pairs, so... he trailed off.  
  
Sydney let out another frustrated groan and flung the rest of her cards at him.  
  
Thank you, Sark said, forming the pairs and laying them down with the rest.  
  
He glanced up and noticed Sydney was looking away. He had the perfect opportunity to repay the hair mussing' favor. He dived at her, catching her off-guard. Sydney grabbed him by the shoulders and ended up pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Sark looked almost scared. He had intended to reach and run a hand through her hair, mussing it slightly. He had to admit though, the thought of his body on top of Sydney's was a recurring one, and one that he would love to be able to have happen.  
  
Sydney was still beneath him. She looked into Sark's eyes, daring him to move first. As she waited, she allowed her mind to drift to images of her and Sark and—  
  
She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts and tried to ignore the sudden stiffening of her nipples. She and Sark moved at the same time. He resumed his place on the carpet and she did the same.  
  
Sydney cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. So uh, you want to see what kind of food we've been provided?  
  
Sounds good, Sark said, getting up.  
  
Sydney nodded and got up as well. She hadn't realized how close they'd been sitting until she realized that she and Sark were now standing just inches apart. The space between them grew thick. Something inside of Sydney made her want to kiss Sark. But for some reason, she felt like it would be a betrayal—to whom or what, she wasn't sure.  
  
Sark focused his ice blue eyes on Sydney's dark amber ones. He had to use every muscle in his body to restrain himself from lunging forward and melding his lips with hers. He swallowed and suddenly clasped his hands together, startling Sydney.  
  
To the kitchen? he asked with a slight smile.  
  
Um, yeah, Sydney mumbled.  
  
She turned on her heel and rounded the corner to the kitchen. She marched over to the refrigerator and threw open the door.  
  
she observed. She scoffed and closed the refrigerator door, then opened the freezer. She and Sark gazed at the box of frozen pizza.  
  
Sark pursed his lips. Okay, well, obviously we were definitely only meant to have one meal here.  
  
Sydney chuckled. I guess so.  
  
She pulled out the box and read the directions. She preheated the oven and tossed the pizza on a cookie sheet, as the box indicated. She put the pizza in the oven, then set the timer and leaned against the counter. She glanced over at Sark who was playing Solitaire at the table. She walked over to him and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Sark looked up. You want to play something? Because I can always play this later.  
  
Sydney smiled. Nah, I'll just watch.  
  
Sark nodded and continued his game. Sydney found herself absolutely engrossed in watching Sark play. When she heard him grunt in frustration, she would point out the move he missed, and he would chuckle and murmur aloud how he wondered why he'd missed it.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the timer went off. Sydney got up and went to check and see if the pizza was done. She opened the oven door and peered inside. Indeed, it was done. She looked around for oven mitts or something of that nature so she could take the pizza out.  
  
Oh for Christ's sake, she muttered, looking in drawers and cabinets.  
  
Sark lay down his cards and went to see what was happening. What's wrong?  
  
I need something to take the pizza out, Sydney told him as she continued to rummage through drawers and cabinets. How can they give us something to cook in the oven but no pot holders?  
  
No idea, Sark replied, joining Sydney in her search. He sighed after they had searched every drawer and cabinet. He frowned then suddenly lifted his shirt above his head.  
  
Sydney stared in awe for a moment before saying, You're going to get burned.  
  
Sark told her as he bunched it up and reached into the oven. He grasped the cookie sheet and quickly lifted it up to the stove and set it down. he murmured, closing the oven door.  
  
Are you okay? Sydney asked, taking the shirt from him and examining his hand.  
  
Yeah, it was just a little warm through the shirt, but I'm fine, he said reassuringly.  
  
Sydney nodded and let go of his hand as she turned to look for something to cut the pizza. Okay, now, since there were no pot holders, I'm assuming there's no pizza cutter, so I think we'll just settle for the good old-fashioned knife. She pulled a knife from the knife block on the counter and began cutting the pizza. she muttered, and grabbed Sark's shirt to hold the cookie sheet in place.  
  
After she finished slicing the pizza, she opened a cabinet to grab a couple of plates. She handed one to Sark and picked up a slice. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda for herself and one for Sark.  
  
Sark said, taking it from her, then ripping off a paper towel from the holder attached underneath a cabinet.   
  
Sydney replied, taking it from him, then making her way to the table to sit down.  
  
Sark ripped a piece of paper towel off for himself, then joined Sydney at the table. He ate somewhat quickly, which he attributed to his lack of breakfast and lunch that day.  
  
Hey, you know what we should play? Sydney asked suddenly, after swallowing a bite of her pizza.  
  
Sark mumbled, his mouth full.  
  
  
  
Sark almost choked, and reached for his soda. He gulped down almost all the liquid in the can and swallowed hard. You're kidding, right?  
  
Sydney grinned.   
  
I haven't played that since I was a kid, Sark told her.  
  
Same here.  
  
Sark frowned slightly then nodded and smiled as he picked up the cards and began to shuffle them. He dealt out the cards and pushed his plate to one side.  
  
The game commenced.


	4. Ready to Go

**Ready to Go  
  
  
  
**

Several Slapjack-filled hours later, Sydney and Sark had decided they should get some sleep before they had to leave. Sark examined his shirt to find that he hadn't gotten any stains from the pizza on it and put it back on.  
  
Sydney retreated to the bedroom she had chosen previously after washing her dishes. Sark washed his and went to the other bedroom, but not before poking his head into Sydney's room.  
  
he said, then started to close the door.  
  
Hey wait, Sydney called.  
  
  
  
What time are we getting up tomorrow?  
  
Sark checked his watch to find that it was after ten. How about five? Seven hours of sleep, and we can alternate on the driving. He shrugged.  
  
Sydney said with a smile.  
  
Sark closed the door and Sydney tugged off her shirt and slacks. Seeing as these were the only clothes she had for now, she figured it would behoove her to keep them as unwrinkled as possible.  
  
She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She reached over to the alarm clock on the bedside table and set it for five minutes until five in the morning. She figured five minutes would allow her enough time to dress should Sark decide to poke his head in her room.  
  
She sighed heavily and settled in to sleep.  
  
  
  
She was awakened to the sound of Sark's voice.  
  
he whispered, shaking her gently. SD-6 sent a team, there's a car outside, we need to go now.  
  
Sydney sat up quickly and groped for the sheet when she noticed Sark's eyes drifting down from her gaze. I need to get dressed, she muttered, toss me those. She pointed to the chair.  
  
Just then, the front door crashed open and a swarm of people entered.  
  
Sark raised an eyebrow at her. Out the window, let's go, he said, running to it and opening it quickly.  
  
Sydney leapt out of bed and grabbed her clothes as she followed Sark out the window. Luckily for them, none of the members of the SD-6 team had decided to stand guard outside, so they had a clean path to the car.  
  
Once they were both inside, Sark started the engine and drove off. He glanced over at Sydney.  
  
Why did you get undressed?  
  
Sydney covered herself with the shirt until Sark looked away.  
  
I didn't want to wrinkle my shirt and slacks, sue me.  
  
Sark sighed and focused on the horizon as he drove. Sydney turned her shirt around so that she could pull it on when she noticed Sark staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She glared at him.  
  
Act like you've seen a chick in a bra before, she said, rolling her eyes as she tugged on the shirt. She scoffed suddenly. Oh wait, maybe you—  
  
All right, all right, Sark interrupted. But it isn't everyday something like this happens.  
  
Yeah, thank God for that, Sydney muttered, as she attempted to pull on her slacks.  
  
Sark chuckled.  
  
Hey, uh, what did you do with that paper? You know, with our instructions and all? Sydney asked suddenly, taking off her seatbelt briefly so she could zip up the pants.  
  
I flushed it down the toilet, Sark replied.  
  
Okay good. I did too. Sydney sighed as she fastened her seatbelt again and adjusted her shirt. How many miles is it from L.A. to Vegas, approximately?  
  
Sark shook his head. I don't know, but my guess is it'll take us a few hours to get there, assuming we don't run into any trouble.  
  
Sydney nodded and reached down for the handle to lean the seat back. She rested her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. Sark stole a glance at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He considered touching his hand to her cheek but decided against it, and once again turned his attention back to the road.  
  
Do you think this hitchhiker will have some information about Will and Francie?  
  
Sark jumped a little in his seat. So she wasn't sleeping after all. He sincerely hoped she hadn't noticed him staring at her.  
  
I don't know, he admitted. But hopefully he will.  
  
He reached a tentative hand to Sydney and lightly brushed his fingers over hers. Sydney smiled a little and settled back comfortably in her seat.  
  
Do you think he'll be able to direct us to the nearest clothing store as well? she asked.  
  
Sark chuckled.   
  
I should have gotten up earlier to take a shower, Sydney mumbled.  
  
Sark joked, so then you'd have been naked when I came to tell you we had to go.  
  
Sydney dug her fingernails into Sark's hand and he muttered an apology.  
  
I wonder what the plan' is that the paper mentioned, Sydney murmured after a few moments of silence.  
  
I think I may have an answer to that, Sark told her.  
  
You think so? Sydney said with a laugh. Well, spill.  
  
Okay, well, I was thinking that maybe since SD-6 sent a team to the L.A. safehouse, that maybe they'll expand on that team and keep following us until they finally catch us off-guard. Hopefully, by then, we'll have met with a CIA team that will be ready to blow everyone to bits. I think that's what's going on—the SD-6 team will get bigger and bigger and will follow our tracks. Eventually, we'll be able to eliminate the whole team, and possibly Sloane if he decides to come along, thinking he finally has us cornered. Sark shrugged. I could be wrong, but, otherwise, I have no idea. Unless this hitchhiker is going to give us new identities and such and ship us off somewhere until suspicion and whatnot dies down.  
  
Sydney sighed. Honestly, I hope it's something like your idea. I don't want to be shipped off somewhere. Hiding until SD-6 is completely gone. I just want it over as quickly as possible.  
  
Sark glanced over at her. I know, he said softly, I know.  
  
Sydney suddenly felt tears form in her eyes. she muttered.  
  
Sark started to ask what was wrong but decided against it and turned his head to look at her.  
  
I know this is going to sound incredibly cheesy and such, but everything's going to be fine. You have to believe that. Everything's going to work. He sighed and added, We'll make it work.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened slightly at Sark's use of we,' but she relaxed after a moment. Sark swallowed, seeing that the last sentence was possibly a bit too suggestive, but he realized that maybe he meant it to be that way. He grasped Sydney's hand and squeezed it gently. He was relieved when she squeezed back. He smiled and continued to drive.


	5. The Hitchhiker

**The Hitchhiker  
  
  
  
**

Sark stopped at a more or less deserted gas station about halfway along their journey to fill up the tank. He parked at a pump and got out. Sydney had woke up and decided to come inside with him. She tugged her wallet from her pocket and bought some bottled water as Sark paid the cashier for the gas.  
  
He went back out and opened the fuel door, then began pumping the gas. Sydney leaned against the driver's side door of the car and drank some water.  
  
Sark checked his watch to find that several minutes had gone by and he'd only managed to pump a few gallons. He grunted and Sydney giggled.  
  
You find this humorous? Sark asked, trying to sound rude. It didn't work because Sydney noticed the twinkle in his eye.  
  
she said with a grin.  
  
Okay, then how about you come over here and hold this thing in place, Sark suggested.  
  
Sydney sighed and smiled a little. All right, fine. She set her water bottle on top of the car and walked over and grasped the handle.  
  
Sark leaned against the car about a foot away from Sydney. Having fun? he asked after a few minutes had gone by and only a few more gallons had been added.  
  
The time of my life, Sydney said with a grin.  
  
I'm glad, Sark told her, returning the grin.  
  
A bit of a breeze picked up and Sydney's hair flew in her face. She ran a hand through her mop and tucked a few strands behind her ear.  
  
Damn it, she muttered, as she tried to use her free hand to keep her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Let me see, Sark said softly.  
  
He straightened up and reached his hands to her face. He brushed her hair away from her face and rested a palm on her cheek. He ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair gently before reaching that hand up to frame her face. He looked far into her eyes before closing his own and leaning in.  
  
Sark planted his lips on Sydney's and they kissed with an incredible sense of urgency. Sydney reached her free hand behind Sark's head and ran her fingers through his hair. She was relieved to hear the click indicating the tank was full, and she quickly removed the hose from the tank and set it back in its cradle. She brought her other hand up to Sark's cheek and they continued to kiss. Sark wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching ever so slightly. He combed his fingers through Sydney's hair and rested a hand on Sydney's waist. Sydney slid her fingertips along Sark's neck then slid them back up into his hair.  
  
When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Sydney took one look at Sark before pressing him against the car and melding her lips against his. She was almost surprised at how much she wanted and needed this to happen. Sark wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her against him as the kiss continued.  
  
It ended a few moments later, and Sark was still holding Sydney close to him. He relished the feeling of her body against his. Sydney had her arms around his neck and she leaned her head against his chest. Sark rested his chin atop Sydney's head and hugged her tightly.  
  
She smiled. So this is what you meant by the we'll make it work.'  
  
Sark kissed the top of her head. Yeah, I think it is.  
  
Sydney giggled and huddled closer to Sark, who tightened his hold on her as they continued to lean against the car in the middle of seemingly nowhere.  
  
We should probably get going, Sark whispered into her hair.  
  
Just a few more minutes, Sydney whispered back.  
  
Sark smiled and kissed the top of her head again. He felt his eyes begin to close just as Sydney separated from him. She reached a hand to his cheek and kissed him before walking around to the passenger's side and climbing into the car.  
  
Sark climbed in the driver's side and started the engine.  
  
Hey wait, Sydney began, want me to drive?  
  
You can if you want, Sark told her.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment. Yeah, I think I do. She flashed him a grin and got out to walked around to the driver's side.  
  
Sark had gotten out and walked around to the passenger's side. He got in and closed the door as Sydney climbed in. She put the car in drive and they were off.  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, and they were driving past a Welcome to Las Vegas sign.  
  
Where's the hitchhiker? Sydney asked in a worried tone.  
  
Sark glanced around. He should be in this area. I'm sure we'll catch up to him soon.  
  
Sydney nodded and reached for Sark's hand.  
  
I think that's him, Sark said, pointing to a man on the side of the road about thirty feet in front of them. He squeezed Sydney's hand gently.  
  
Sydney slowed down and pulled over on the side of the road. Sark rolled down his window and the man, hidden by a hooded jacket walked up to them. He immediately produced a badge of which neither Sydney nor Sark got a good look. They both stepped out of the car and stood by the man, who removed his hood after a moment.  
  
Sydney gasped in shock.


	6. Realizations

**Realizations  
  
  
  
**

Sydney asked in disbelief.  
  
Vaughn smiled at her.   
  
Sydney stepped forward and hugged him. I thought you were dead.  
  
I probably should be, Vaughn told her. But I was able to dive back into my car when I heard several shots being fired.  
  
Sydney stepped back from him and looked at Sark. Why did you tell me he was dead? she asked, her voice wavering.  
  
I was told that he was, Sydney, Sark told her. When I went to the CIA and convinced your superiors of my knowledge, the first thing they told me was that Mr. Vaughn had been killed.  
  
Sydney looked up at Vaughn, hoping he could elaborate. He nodded his head slightly.  
  
I'm sure that's true. I'm sure they thought when I didn't come back immediately that I had been killed, Vaughn said.  
  
He reached a hand to her cheek and she shied away and stepped back to stand by Sark. Vaughn cocked his head to one side. When he saw Sydney grab Sark's hand, he knew he didn't have to be told.  
  
Let me fill you in on what's going to happen here. Vaughn cleared his throat. I have the exact address of the safehouse and directions to it with me and I'll give that to you. When you get to the safehouse, you're going to pick up the folder of information. Inside, there will be details of the course of action the CIA is planning to take.  
  
What about Will and Francie? Sydney asked suddenly.  
  
Vaughn looked down at his feet for a moment. I don't know, he admitted. I wasn't told.  
  
Sydney nodded slowly and Sark pulled her close to him.  
  
So we go to the safehouse, and we'll have details of the plan, Sark confirmed.  
  
Vaughn said. He focused his gaze on Sydney. Believe me, if I hear anything about Will and Francie you'll be the first to know.  
  
Sydney said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
We should probably get going, Vaughn said. Sydney and Sark both shot him quizzical looks. He smiled. You'll be driving me into town and dropping me off, then you'll both head to the safehouse.  
  
Sydney said.  
  
She opened the door to the backseat and Vaughn climbed in. Sark got in the passenger's side and Sydney went around to the driver's side.  
  
It wasn't long before they found themselves in the middle of the sights and sounds of Las Vegas. Sydney couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Okay, so this safehouse is somewhere between Caesar's Palace and the MGM Grand or something? she asked, chuckling.  
  
Something like that, yeah, Vaughn replied.  
  
Sydney nodded and continued to drive. Where are we supposed to drop you off?  
  
I'll show you, just keep driving.  
  
Sydney kept driving and reached over to Sark just as he was reaching towards her. Their hands clasped and Sydney could swear she heard Vaughn scoff.  
  
Make a left here, Vaughn told her.  
  
Sydney did so and Vaughn pointed to the hotel where she was to stop. Sydney parked and Vaughn got out. Sydney got out as well and walked up to Vaughn.  
  
When will I get to see you again? she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
Vaughn shook his head and shrugged. I honestly don't know. Hopefully after this whole—ordeal—is finally over.  
  
Sydney stepped forward and hugged him.  
  
I'll be sure to get in touch with you if I hear anything about Will and Francie, all right? Vaughn said, hugging Sydney tightly. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the directions to the safehouse along with the key.  
  
Thank you, Sydney mumbled, and stepped back. She took the paper and key from him.  
  
Vaughn grasped her shoulders gently and kissed her forehead. I'll see you.  
  
See you, Sydney said with a smile and got back in the car.  
  
Vaughn watched them leave, then retreated into the hotel.  
  
  
  
About a half-hour later, Sydney had driven to the outskirts of Las Vegas following the directions Vaughn had given her.  
  
Here it is, she announced, and parked the car in front of the small building.  
  
She and Sark got out and she opened the front door. Sark stayed behind a few steps. Sydney raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
You coming?  
  
Sark frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
What's going on? she asked.  
  
Maybe it's silly, he began, but, the way you and Mr. Vaughn were acting— He shook his head.   
  
Sydney laughed a little. There's nothing between Vaughn and I, okay? There never was and never will be. She walked over to Sark and draped her arms around his neck.  
  
Sark nodded and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and Sark led Sydney into the safehouse. He reached behind his back and shut the door, then guided her towards the couch where they both collapsed.  
  
There was an immediate sense of deja vû from the day before when they were playing cards. Sydney reached a hand up and ran her fingers through Sark's hair. She gently bent his head down and kissed him. Sark ran his hands along Sydney's curves as he moved his head to kiss her neck.  
  
After a few moments, Sydney pushed him away gently and sat up so she could get undressed. Sark followed suit, and less than a minute later, their clothes were in a heap on the floor. Sark made himself comfortable on top of Sydney and kissed her again. He looked far into her eyes. What happened next could only be described with one word.  
  
Bliss.


	7. Reunited

**Reunited  
  
  
  
**

Sydney and Sark awoke the next morning on the couch. Sark had his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Sydney stirred and flipped over to find Sark staring down at her with a smile on his face.  
  
he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Sydney smiled back.   
  
Sark buried his face in her shoulder and traced patterns on her stomach. Sydney giggled.  
  
We should probably get dressed, she told him.  
  
Sark said with a grin, kissing her neck.  
  
Sydney giggled again. I'm serious though.  
  
Me too, Sark told her, kissing her again.  
  
Sydney laughed and patted his cheek. She sat up. Come on, she said, grabbing her clothes and beginning to tug them on.  
  
Sark sighed dramatically. If you insist, he said in a disappointed tone. He got up and began to dress as well.  
  
Sydney was pulling on her shirt when she heard a knock at the door. She snapped her head to the right to look at Sark who had just about finished getting dressed.  
  
Wh-who's there? she asked timidly, adjusting her shirt.  
  
Will's voice.  
  
Will! Thank God!  
  
She ran over to the door and threw it open. Will and Francie stood in front of her. She hugged them both as tears began to spill out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.  
  
You guys, I was so worried something had happened to you.  
  
Sydney's lip trembled and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.  
  
Hey, it's all right, Will said soothingly as he took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth gently.  
  
Syd, the people told us everything, Francie said in a tone that indicated that she was hurt that Sydney hadn't told her the truth.  
  
I'm so sorry, Francie, Sydney said softly, breaking away from Will and embracing Francie. But I hope you can understand why I didn't—and couldn't—tell you about my job.  
  
Francie patted her back. Yeah, I understand, Syd.  
  
So how did you guys get here? Sydney asked suddenly. Vaughn told me he wasn't told anything about you guys.  
  
Yeah, well, there's actually a CIA team out there waiting for us, ready to place us in the Witness Protection Program, but they said we could come see you before we're transferred, Will explained.  
  
Witness Protection? Sydney asked in disbelief. This is supposed to be over soon, Goddamn it, there shouldn't be a need for it!  
  
Syd, it's just temporary, Will said. In case Sloane comes after us, they want us to be safe. Once it's all taken care of, we won't have to worry, and it'll be okay again.  
  
Sydney nodded. She ran a hand through her hair. I just want this all to end, she said sadly.  
  
Sark walked up behind her. Will shot him an icy glare but decided not to push the envelope. Sark extended his hand to Francie by way of greeting, then whispered to Sydney that he was going to take a shower and made his way to the bathroom. Will raised an eyebrow at Sydney questioningly, and Sydney shook her head slightly and gave him a look that said not now.'  
  
The horn of the car Will and Francie had arrived in honked and all three friends sighed.  
  
I guess we better get going, Francie said, giving Sydney a hug.  
  
We'll see you soon, Will told her, embracing Sydney next.  
  
I love you guys, Sydney called after them as they started walking back towards the car. She waved to them and they drove off.  
  
Sydney shut the door and made her way to the kitchen. She spotted the manila folder on the table. she muttered. She and Sark were supposed to have looked over the details of the plan' the night before. She hoped it wouldn't make a difference and picked up the folder. She opened it, pulled out the instructions, and read them over.  
  
She grinned and headed to the bathroom. She knocked once and went in, greeted by a haze of steam.  
  
I have some news, she announced to the shower door.  
  
Sark called. What kind of news?  
  
Well, it turns out you were right about the CIA's plan. We're going to be going cross-country and ending up in the safehouse in Virginia. They're figuring, by then, SD-6 will have amassed a great deal of people and possibly Sloane as well. We leave tomorrow.  
  
Good. So we get to go on one big road trip, Sark said.  
  
Sydney said with a giggle.  
  
Sark turned off the water.   
  
Sydney obliged by slipping the towel off the rack and slinging it over the shower door where Sark grabbed it.  
  
  
  
Sark stepped out after a moment, towel wrapped around his waist and body glistening from the water beads. Sydney looked him up and down, and forced herself not to get too excited.  
  
I'm assuming you need the shower now, Sark said, causing Sydney's head to snap up.  
  
  
  
Sark nodded and gathered up his clothes. He slipped a hand under Sydney's chin and kissed her before leaving to go get dressed.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Sydney was stepping out of the shower. She dried herself off then wrapped the towel around herself.  
  
After hearing the water be turned off, Sark decided to give Sydney a minute or two before he charged into the bathroom to reveal his news.  
  
Sydney was gathering up her clothes when Sark came in. She jumped a little.  
  
Jesus, you scared me.  
  
Sark said with an apologetic half-smile, half-frown. He wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. Come on, I want to show you something.  
  
Sydney nodded, half-aware that Sark seemed to be wearing different clothes than he had been for the last couple days. Sark led her out of the bathroom and they went into the small bedroom where Sydney gasped.  
  
Our clothes! she exclaimed.  
  
Sark nodded as Sydney went to inspect the open suitcase that contained her clothes. She pulled out jeans and a tank top as well as the necessary undergarments. She noticed another suitcase on the floor and glanced back at Sark.  
  
I thought I noticed something different about what you were wearing, she told him as she closed the suitcase.  
  
Sark twirled around on his toes, making one revolution and stopping when he was facing Sydney and pretended to strike a pose. Sydney covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle and walked over to Sark. She stretched her arms up and draped them around his neck. In doing so, she caused the towel to loosen and slip off her body and onto the floor. She pouted and looked away slightly.  
  
she said in the most innocent tone possible.  
  
Sark could only grin as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands in the small of her back. His mouth found hers and they kissed as they made their way to the bed. Sark grabbed Sydney's suitcase from the bed and set it down on the floor, then pushed Sydney back against the pillows.  
  
  
  
The pair inadvertently slept the whole day and when Sydney woke up, she checked the clock on the bedside table.  
  
she whispered, shaking him gently.  
  
he mumbled, forcing one eye open.  
  
I think we should take advantage of the fact that we're in Las Vegas, she said with a grin.  
  
Sark raised an eyebrow at her. You mean—  
  
I do, Sydney said, still grinning.  
  
We don't exactly have money to throw away, Sark told her, an edge of disappointment in his voice.  
  
Sydney reached for the manila folder that was resting on the bedside table. She opened it up and Sark gaped at several stacks of fifties. Sure we do.


	8. Leaving Las Vegas

**Leaving Las Vegas  
  
  
  
**

Later that night, Sydney and Sark got dressed. Sydney decided on a cerulean blue backless dress and Sark picked a tuxedo.  
  
Hey, do you think we should take the suitcases with us in case— Sydney sighed. Just in case?  
  
Sark nodded and smoothed his hair in the mirror while Sydney applied a touch of make-up. She had dug around in her suitcase and found that other items besides clothes had been thrown in.  
  
Sark watched in awe, then wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on the back of her neck as well as her ear. She giggled and stuffed the items back into the small bag.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes. Sydney had leaned her head back into the crook of Sark's neck and Sark had his hands on Sydney's stomach, lightly brushing his fingertips over it.  
  
You know what? Sark whispered into Sydney's ear.  
  
Sydney whispered back, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
I think I love you. Sark kept his eyes focused on the mirror and watched Sydney's reaction.  
  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She swallowed and spun around so that she was facing Sark. She looked into his eyes and suddenly blinked, causing the tears to stream down her cheeks. He reached a hand to her face to wipe the tears away and she grasped it. She reached a hand to his cheek and he covered it with his own. Sydney smiled through her tears and gently leaned Sark's head down to kiss him. During the kiss, she felt Sark wrap his arms around her and she did the same. Once it had ended, she lay her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. She felt him tighten his hold on her protectively.  
  
You know what? she asked in a teary voice.  
  
Sark had to smile as he kissed the top of her head.   
  
I think I love you too.  
  
  
  
Hey, thanks for waiting for me to put my make-up back on, Sydney told Sark, linking her arm with his as they walked into the casino.  
  
Of course, Sark said with a smile as he bent his head down for a quick kiss.  
  
Do you think we'll get out of this alive? Sydney asked suddenly.  
  
Sark stopped her and stood in front of her for a moment. He put a hand out, pretending to greet her. Nice to meet you, Miss Morbid.  
  
Sydney slapped his hand away. I'm serious. I mean, maybe it wasn't even a good idea to come here tonight. What if there are people working for SD-6 here just waiting for us to look the wrong way?  
  
Sark frowned at her. I don't think we have anything to worry about, Sydney. They'd be foolish to try and kill us here, in a crowded casino.  
  
Well, what about when we leave?  
  
Sark gave her a lopsided grin and leaned close to whisper in her ear. Then I guess we'll just have to run fast.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and giggled a bit as she punched his arm playfully. Sark kissed her, then resumed his position on the side of her, resting a hand in the small of her back as they strolled through the casino.  
  
What do you think we should play first? Sark asked as they made their way to a coin changer.  
  
Wait. Stop a minute, Sydney said.  
  
Sark kept his hand on Sydney's back and ran his thumb over her silky smooth skin gently. He noticed Sydney looking around and followed her gaze. Their eyes fell on a man standing by a marble statue about fifty paces from them.  
  
Oh fuck, Sark muttered.  
  
Sydney was already on her way out and Sark hurried to catch up. He looked back and saw the man make a gesture, most likely to his henchmen.  
  
Sark got to the car after Sydney did and fumbled with the key in the car door.  
  
Sydney pleaded, her eyes darting around, looking to see if the man had caught up with them.  
  
The coast was clear for the moment.  
  
Sydney turned back to the car to find that Sark had gotten in and had unlocked the door for her. She got in quickly and put her seatbelt on as Sark started the engine and backed out of the space. Sydney looked out her window and saw the man rushing towards them with his men.  
  
Oh God, she said quietly.  
  
Sark peeled out and they were on their way before the man's people could even take aim at them.  
  
This is so scary, Sydney said softly, hugging herself.  
  
Sark looked over at her. It's going to be okay, Sydney. We'll get through this.  
  
Sydney nodded slowly. I hope so, she whispered. She shook her head slightly. Why did I ever decide to do this? she wondered aloud.  
  
Sark narrowed his eyes. What do you mean?  
  
This, _this_. The whole spy bullshit. Sydney wiped an angry tear out of her eye.  
  
Sydney, I don't know much about you, but I'm sure the reason you got involved was because you wanted to make a difference. That's the basis for anything like this, Sark said soothingly.  
  
Yeah, well look where that ideal has gotten me.  
  
Sark was suddenly angry. He pounded his fist on the steering wheel, prompting Sydney to look over at him. He caught her gaze.  
  
Sydney, I know you've gotten in deep with the whole SD-6 and CIA double life. But I am _not_ going to sit here and let you blame yourself for becoming the target of the wrath of some psychopath former boss of yours. It is _not_, and I repeat, _not_ your fault.  
  
Sydney grasped Sark's hand. Sark squeezed her hand and raised it to his lips. Sydney sighed heavily and kept a tight hold on Sark's hand.  
  
How long do you think it'll be before Sloane and his guys catch up to us? she asked, gazing out the window at the desert as Sark continued to drive.  
  
I don't know, he answered.  
  
Sydney felt a tear slip from her eyelid and crash onto her cheek. She shook her head slightly and spoke quietly.  
  
When I saw him in there, he just had this—look—on his face, like I was the spawn of the devil or something. He had murder clearly etched into his eyes.  
  
Sark sighed and ran a thumb over Sydney's hand comfortingly.  
  
He'll stop at nothing to kill me, Sydney stated. He wants nothing more than to see me dead.  
  
Sark started to say something, but Sydney spoke again.  
  
I mean, I don't even think he cares how I go, he just wants nothing more than to stand next to my corpse and laugh at me. Laugh at me for being stupid enough to join SD-6, laugh at me for being stupid enough to try to escape, and laugh at me for being stupid enough to think that I actually could.  
  
Sark began.  
  
No, Sark, you know it's all true. I don't want your pity or your— she made air quotes, comforting explanations.' She looked at him and stared into his eyes when he turned his head towards her. You know all of this is true.  
  
Sark frowned at her and nodded reluctantly. Sydney nodded as well and linked her fingers through his as their journey continued.


	9. Closing In

**Closing In  
  
  
  
**

Do you have that folder with you? Sark asked.  
  
Yeah, I put it in the glove compartment, Sydney replied, opening it up and pulling out the folder.  
  
What's our next stop?  
  
Sydney opened the folder and removed the single piece of paper. She read it over. It doesn't say, she said quietly.  
  
Sark jerked his head towards her. What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean it doesn't say?  
  
Sydney sighed in exasperation. It doesn't say, dude. Wait. She wrinkled the paper with her fingers and gasped when second and third papers came loose. Christ, pages were stuck together.  
  
Oh great, Sark muttered. We may have missed our rendezvous because—  
  
Sydney cut him off. Don't you dare blame me, the last paper we had was just as thick.  
  
Sark sighed. Just read the damn thing.  
  
Sydney glared at him for a moment, annoyed at his demanding tone. She let out a sigh before reading aloud what was written on the sheet.  
  
You're going to go straight to the safehouse in Langley. A team of ours stopped by the Los Angeles safehouse to check that you were already gone and found it ransacked. This has led us to believe that the team SD-6 has amassed is quite large and extremely close to catching up to you.' Yeah, no shit, Sydney muttered the last sentence. She cleared her throat and continued. We also now suspect that Sloane is growing confident in his pursuit and has joined his search party.' Sydney let out a frustrated groan and remarked, This is _really_ insightful.  
  
Just keep reading, Sark said, irritation in his voice.  
  
Sydney shot him another glare and he glared back. She sighed.  
  
It would behoove you not to make a great number of stops because of the inevitable close proximity you will be in with Sloane. With any luck, you will arrive in a few days. If you absolutely need to stop, the list on the next page includes the addresses of the safehouses you will pass on your way to Virginia. As a final note, know that this is the final stretch, and hopefully it will all be over soon,' Sydney finished.  
  
Okay, then we need to figure out what path we want to take to get there, Sark told her.  
  
Got a map? Sydney asked.  
  
In there. Sark gestured to the glovebox.  
  
Sydney pulled it out and looked at it. We need to pull over and do this. She pawed through the items in the glovebox and pulled out a Sharpie.  
  
Sark pulled into an old, abandoned gas station and flipped on the overhead light. Sydney lay the map and pen in her lap and linked her fingers together as she flexed them, palms facing away from her, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Let's look at this objectively, she said in a pointed, almost stern tone.  
  
Sark raised an eyebrow at her and smirked a bit. Sydney grinned.  
  
What? I've always wanted to say that.  
  
Sark turned away to hide the grin on his face, then turned back to her and examined the map.  
  
I think we have perhaps three options that will get us there fast, but also leave us time to relax if we need to, Sark told her.  
  
How can you decide that so quickly? Sydney asked.  
  
Sark shrugged without supplying any kind of explanation. Sydney rolled her eyes and scoffed. Sark took the pen and began circling cities.  
  
Wait, that's going to go through and end up on my dress.  
  
Sark clicked his tongue. Then go change.  
  
He popped the trunk from inside and Sydney got out. She lifted the trunk lid and pulled her suitcase closer to her. She opened it up and rummaged through, looking for something comfortable for what was undoubtedly going to be a long ride ahead of them.  
  
She decided on an old, faded and frayed pair of jeans and a long-sleeved top. She stood by the passenger's side of the car, in plain view of Sark and vice versa. She unhooked the clasp holding the dress in place at the nape of her neck and let the material slip down, exposing her breasts.  
  
Hey, you're lucky this is an _abandoned_ gas station, Sark called.  
  
I know, right? Sydney said with a teasing grin as she leaned over slightly to peer through the window at Sark.  
  
Sark groaned, turning back around, away from what he was convinced was a higher power. She's doing this on purpose, he muttered to himself.  
  
Sydney stepped out of the dress and stood clad only in lace panties as she reached for the bra she had chosen which was lying on top of her jeans and shirt.  
  
The teasing had become almost too much. Sark stayed focused on the scenery to his left of desert and cactus as he tried to ignore the scenery to his right of a half-naked goddess of a woman.  
  
A couple minutes later, Sydney climbed back into the car. She gave Sark a warm smile as she began to study the marks he had made on the map.  
  
This tux is bothering me, I'm going to change, he announced.  
  
Sydney said with a shrug.  
  
Sark fought the urge to burst out and ask what was wrong with her. She was pretending she had no idea that she had been teasing him just a few minutes before. He wondered if he could create the same effect on her that she had on him. He got out of the car and went to the trunk to go through his suitcase. He decided on khakis and a polo shirt. He casually stood on the passenger's side and slipped off the jacket then loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
He found himself whistling and hoped Sydney would notice and turn around as he unbuttoned his pants and removed them. When she didn't look, he sighed and dressed quicker. He wondered why she could control her inner desires but he couldn't control his. He figured it related back to the whole deal about why men didn't understand women and why they never would.  
  
He groaned as he slammed down the lid of the trunk.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, after deciding which route to take to the safehouse in Langley, the pair were on the road again.  
  
They had decided to drive to Salt Lake City and rest for a day, then travel to Denver, St. Louis, Cincinnati, and finally end up in Langley. They sincerely hoped that Sloane hadn't anticipated their exact path and that he possibly split up his team and sent some of his people to different cities in the area rather than traveling with the whole group.  
  
They prayed they'd make it to Langley before Sloane was able to corner them.  
  
But it wouldn't be enough.  
  
  
**  
  
Author's Note:** I don't own Sharpie (like you really thought I did).


	10. Caught

**Caught  
  
  
  
**

They made it to Salt Lake City and stayed in the safehouse there for a day before traveling to Denver.  
  
Where Sloane got to them.  
  
Sydney and Sark arrived in Denver in the late afternoon. After a quick dinner (another frozen pizza) and a bit of television (a re-run), they decided it would be best to get some sleep so they could have an early start in the morning, when they would be driving to St. Louis.  
  
Sydney had gone through her suitcase and found a pair of pajamas. Sark did as well. They transformed the sofa into a bed, since this safehouse wasn't as nifty as the others—no bedrooms.  
  
Sydney was pulling her top off when it happened.  
  
The front door burst open and several men with ski masks had tore into the room. They grabbed Sydney and her shirt and one of the men fired at Sark. Sydney struggled against the several men that were holding her, trying to catch a glimpse of Sark.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
Sark was left on the floor while Sydney was dragged to a black SUV. One of the men grabbed a pair of handcuffs for her wrists as some of the other men held her still. Another man clasped a pair of cuffs around her ankles and she was lifted into the backseat.  
  
The man who had her shirt passed it off to a man sitting in the front passenger's seat through the window before climbing into the back with Sydney. The man to Sydney's left looked her up and down before his gaze settled on her bra-clad chest. Sydney shivered when the same man lifted a finger and ran it along her collarbone and down towards—  
  
Sydney suddenly jerked away violently. Get your hands off me, she spat.  
  
The man in the front passenger's seat turned around. Oh Sydney, looking for this? He held up her shirt and dangled it in front of her face.  
  
Sydney found herself saying.  
  
How could you do this to me, Sydney? he asked.  
  
Sydney sighed heavily but kept her eyes focused on his. Finally, Sloane tossed the shirt in her lap.  
  
Take the cuffs off of her wrists, Sloane said in a low voice.  
  
One of the men obliged and Sydney eagerly put her shirt back on and crossed her arms over her chest. She swallowed hard when the same man roughly grabbed her wrists again and held them behind her back while the other man in the backseat snapped the cuffs on again.  
  
Sloane turned to look at Sydney. He lay a hand on her knee and dug his fingernails in when she tried to move away.  
  
I'll ask you again, he said calmly. Why did you do this to me? he asked slowly, enunciating each word.  
  
Sydney didn't answer, only kept her gaze focused on his. Sloane waited a few more seconds before raising his left arm and swiftly backhanding her across the face.  
  
Tears suddenly filled Sydney's eyes and she fought to keep them from spilling onto her cheeks. She felt something splatter onto her shirt and she immediately thrust her head downwards to look.  
  
Blood.  
  
She let her tongue wander over her lips until she found the cut which she assumed was from Sloane's ring. The warmth of her tongue seared the wound but she could barely feel it. The whole situation had left her numb. Her tongue soaked up a bit of the blood and she ran it over her lips again, as if trying to seal the wound a bit.  
  
She forced herself not to blink. Not to become vulnerable in front of Sloane. But she couldn't help it. She blinked, and the tears (silent ones, she was lucky she wasn't sobbing) rained down on her cheeks.  
  
Staining them.  
  
Staining them with her to Sloane, staining them with her failed attempt at escape, staining them with one huge lie.  
  
Her life.  
  
  
  
Sark woke up a short while later. He considered himself lucky to have only been shot with a tranquilizer dart. He pressed his hand to his shoulder after pulling out the dart and attempted to stand up.  
  
He wondered where Sydney was and if he'd ever see her again. He was suddenly filled with rage. He knocked a lamp off a nearby table, picked up a vase and threw it against the wall, and kicked a metal-framed, glass-top coffee table. The metal frame bent and the glass shattered.  
  
Sark breathed heavily. He cursed Sloane and put his foot through the television, then made his way to the car. He neglected to notice that it was already unlocked even though he had locked it before going into the safehouse. He got in and drove.  
  
  
  
Sloane turned around in his seat and waved a map in front of Sydney. She vaguely recognized it as the one she and Sark had used to plan their route to Langley.  
  
Sloane set the map on his lap when he turned back around in his seat and examined the cities that had been circled and the arrows that connected them.  
  
St. Louis was your next stop? he asked, still looking at the map.  
  
Sydney stared at the back of Sloane's head and didn't reply.  
  
Answer me, Sydney, Sloane demanded.  
  
Sydney stayed silent and inhaled deeply when Sloane turned to face her. She cringed when she realized Sloane had spotted the symbolic tear stains on her cheeks and the gash he had made in her lip.  
  
Sydney's gaze drifted down and she saw Sloane work his ring back and forth between two fingers.  
  
she said meekly. St. Louis was our next stop.  
  
Sloane gave her a cruel smile and reached a hand to her face. Sydney's breath caught in her throat when he rubbed his thumb across her upper lip. Sloane moved his thumb down and over her bottom lip, pressing down gently on the gash. The heat seared the wound and Sydney was seriously considering a scream when Sloane moved his thumb away. He stared into her eyes for a moment.  
  
he commented, turning back around in his seat. Do you know the exact location of the safehouse in St. Louis?  
  
Not off the top of my head, Sydney replied. When she saw Sloane inspect his ring again, she added, The address is in my pocket.  
  
Sloane turned around again. He glanced down at her jeans and raised an eyebrow when he looked back up. Which pocket?  
  
Sydney cleared her throat before answering. Front right.  
  
Sloane snapped his fingers and the man on Sydney's right hooked a thumb in the denim, pulling it slightly. He spotted the folded piece of paper and, instead of grasping it with his thumb and forefinger, plunged his hand into the pocket and closed his fist around the paper. Sydney gritted her teeth when the man opened his fist and deliberately stroked her through her jeans before removing his hand and the paper. He leaned forward slightly and turned his head to look into Sydney's eyes.  
  
the man commented with a wry smile, pocket, that is.  
  
Sydney felt more tears threatening to fall and she swallowed hard.  
  
Sloane took the paper from the man and, giving Sydney another cruel smile, turned back around and read it over.


	11. Plans

**Plans  
  
  
  
**

Back in Los Angeles, Vaughn—after returning from Las Vegas—was briefing Jack, who had just returned from London.  
  
We put tracking devices on their clothes, Vaughn was saying, so we could know where they were as well as make an estimate as to what time they would arrive in Virginia.  
  
And somehow they got separated, Jack said tersely. Either Sark has his own agenda or—  
  
—Sloane got to them and had them separated, Vaughn finished.  
  
Jack looked closely at the screen, following the blips with his eyes.  
  
Where's the next nearest safehouse?  
  
St. Louis, Vaughn replied.  
  
They'll probably stop there, Jack began, whether Sloane is involved or not. If Sloane is involved, he'll want to be noticed. He'll want us to chase him and find him. Send a team. If we're lucky, Sydney and Sark may have just stolen a car and decided to travel separately in case something were to happen. It we're not, the team needs to be ready for anything.  
  
Vaughn nodded. Am I right to assume that we'll be accompanying the team to St. Louis?  
  
Jack nodded. Yes, now let's get going.  
  
  
  
Sark continued to drive. A few hours had passed. He figured Sloane would go to the safehouse that he and Sydney had planned to go to next. He wasn't sure why, but somehow it made sense. Sloane probably intended to torture Sydney there and eliminate anyone who set foot near it.  
  
The SUV was long gone, so Sark dug into the glovebox and pulled out the second map he had and made sure he was on the right road in his journey to St. Louis. His fingers had brushed over a towel in the very back and he had pulled it out. There was something wrapped inside of it, so it was somewhat heavy.  
  
With one hand on the wheel, he unwrapped the package on the passenger's seat.  
  
It was his gun.  
  
He inspected the silencer and checked to make sure the gun was loaded and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
As he continued to drive, he thought about Sydney. He wondered if she was okay and tightened his grip on the wheel when he thought of what Sloane might do to her or had already done to her.  
  
He clenched his teeth and pressed the pedal all the way to the floor.  
  
  
  
Vaughn and Jack were on their way in a helicopter with a small team. They figured that with any luck, they'd at least arrive before Sloane was able to do anything particularly damaging to Sydney or Sark. They hoped, however, that they would be able to arrive first and have the advantage of surprise.  
But it wouldn't happen that way.  
  
  
  
Sloane checked his watch. A few more hours and we should be there, he said with a yawn.  
  
Sydney said in a flat tone, and what fun activities are in store for us?  
  
Sloane turned around and grinned at her. I'm so glad you asked.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and Sloane backhanded her across the face again with his left hand.  
  
The hand with the ring.  
  
Tears stung Sydney's eyes. She tasted blood again. The wound had been reopened and she was now bleeding profusely. Sloane had a smile on his face that could only be described as triumphant as he watched the blood stream down onto Sydney's shirt.  
  
Sydney forced herself not to break down and start sobbing though she knew she was incredibly close to doing so. Sydney tentatively let her tongue touch her lips to see how much more damage Sloane's ring had done to the already bad cut. She gasped when she located the gash. It was deeper than it had been and blood continued to pour out and onto her shirt. The material of the shirt was thin and Sydney could feel the blood seeping through it and onto her skin.  
  
A while later, after what had seemed like an eternity, the man driving the SUV made a right and parked in the gravel in front of the safehouse. Sloane got out first and instructed the men sitting with Sydney to take her out of the backseat.  
  
Once Sydney was standing in the gravel, Sloane went to the (unlocked) front door and opened it. He turned back around and one of the men standing behind Sydney gave her a hard shove. Being caught off-guard and having cuffs around her wrists and ankles, Sydney lost her balance and fell forward. She reacted quickly enough and was able to land on her side, minimizing the damage considerably than if she had landed facedown. Jagged rocks grazed her cheek and she vaguely noticed blood from a new cut on the ground as Sloane's men dragged her to her feet.  
  
Once inside, she was practically thrown onto the floor of the safehouse. Sloane sat on the couch and dismissed his men to the bedrooms down the hall so he could be alone with Sydney.  
  
She was facing away from him as she lay on her side. Sloane frowned. He wanted her to be looking at him.  
  
He leapt up from the couch and walked around her. He tilted his head down slightly as his eyes burned into hers. He saw genuine fear in them and he was filled with a sick happiness.  
  
He kicked her.  
  
In the chest.  
  
He was aiming for her stomach. She cried out in pain and tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Seeing Sydney hurt created a sense of utter delight in Sloane and he kicked her again. This time it was smack dab in the middle of abdomen. Sydney cried out again and involuntarily rolled over from the force of yet another kick.  
  
Sobs erupted from her. Sloane roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. He straddled her and clenched a fist. He observed her blood- and tear-stained face. The cut on her cheek from the sharp rocks wasn't that deep but it had been enough to bring forth a waterfall of blood. He smiled at the gash in her lip. It still had blood pouring from it. He looked at her shirt, which was covered in blood. His eyes drifted to what he could see of her stomach, then he glanced back at her face and saw her breathing coming in short gasps.  
  
Beating Sydney to a bloody pulp would never make up for what she had done to him and he was well aware of that. But, knowing that he had control over her and that she was completely helpless filled him with an indescribable satisfaction.  
  
Sydney stared up at Sloane. She was incredibly dizzy but she still managed to focus on him long enough to realize that he was laughing at her.  
  
  
_He just wants nothing more than to stand next to my corpse and laugh at me. Laugh at me for being stupid enough to join SD-6, laugh at me for being stupid enough to try to escape, and laugh at me for being stupid enough to think that I actually could.  
  
  
_His laughter seemed to echo all around her as she thought back to what she had said to Sark.  
  
Sark.  
  
More tears filled her eyes. She knew she would probably never see him again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sloane raise his fist.  
  
she murmured, barely loud enough for Sloane to hear. She vaguely saw his fist surge towards her and her world went black.


	12. Salvation

**Salvation  
  
  
  
**

Sark arrived at the safehouse soon after. He pulled his gun out of his jacket and went around to the passenger's side to open the door. He wanted to be prepared to make a quick getaway if he could.  
  
He tried the door of the safehouse. It was unlocked. He saw Sydney lying on the floor. His stomach lurched.  
  
She was either unconscious or dead.  
  
He saw Sloane sitting on top of her. Sloane barely had time to turn around to see who had entered when Sark plugged him.  
  
Sark dragged Sloane's body off of Sydney. He looked down at her for a moment before remembering that there had been a handful of people when Sloane had captured Sydney.  
  
He realized just then how grateful he had been for the silencer on his gun.  
  
He dug into Sloane's coat pocket and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. He slipped his gun back into his jacket and carried Sydney out to the car quickly after checking her pulse and removing the cuffs. He gently lay her on the seat and fastened her seatbelt. He shut the door and went around to the driver's side. He got in quickly and started the engine.  
  
Sloane's thugs had no idea what had happened.  
  
  
  
Vaughn and Jack arrived at the safehouse and were greeted by carnage—every last member of Sloane's team had committed suicide. Their bodies were strewn about but were lying close to their fallen leader.  
  
Vaughn and Jack searched the building then retreated to the helicopter where they were informed by a member of their team that Sydney and Sark were together once more and on the move.  
  
They checked the radar for themselves to confirm and were deeply grateful that tracking devices had been affixed to Sydney and Sark's clothes.  
  
The helicopter was in the air again and hot on the trail of Sydney and Sark.  
  
  
  
Sark drove in the direction of the nearest hospital. He glanced at Sydney every few seconds to see if she had awakened. He used the towel he had his gun wrapped in to clean her up as best he could.  
  
He suddenly heard a whirring sound. He checked his mirrors and saw an approaching helicopter. He pulled over and went to the passenger's side. Vaughn and Jack leapt from the helicopter as it hovered a few feet above the ground.  
  
Jack all but pushed Sark out of the way as he checked on Sydney then swiftly carried her—as she was still unconscious—to the helicopter.  
  
I'm coming with you, Sark said as he followed Jack over to the helicopter.  
  
Vaughn stopped him by grabbing his arm.   
  
Sark shrugged out of Vaughn's grasp. What do you mean,   
  
I-I mean there's no more room, Vaughn said quickly.  
  
We'll _make_ room, Sark said defiantly.  
  
Vaughn grabbed his arm again. Someone needs to take the car back.  
  
Sark glared at Vaughn. It was clear from the way he was acting and what he was saying that he didn't Sark to come with them.  
  
Have it your way, Sark said icily, then turned and walked back to his car. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head slightly, then climbed in.  
  
  
  
A while later, Sydney was asleep at a hospital in St. Louis. She slept soundly as she was watched over by Jack, Vaughn, Will, and Francie. The latter two didn't have the chance to go into witness protection when they were contacted with the news of Sloane's death. They had been filling out papers and such with several CIA officers when the branch in Los Angeles had called.  
  
Sydney stirred and everyone rose from their seats to wander over to her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she raised an eyebrow at her surroundings after focusing her eyes.  
  
You're awake, Vaughn said softly as he stroked her hand.  
  
Sydney nodded slightly and attempted to sit up when she was halted by a blinding pain in her stomach.  
  
she muttered, sitting up the rest of the way slowly.  
  
Are you all right? Jack asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sydney glared at him. You mean except for the fact that every single part of my body hurts like hell?  
  
Jack gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head. At least you're alive.  
  
Yeah, well, honestly, I think I'd be much better off in a coffin with all this pain.  
  
She resituated herself on the bed and let out a small gasp when the shooting pain in her stomach returned. She tentatively reached a hand to her left cheek and found a bandage. She touched her lip next and found stitches. She hooked a thumb in the neck of her hospital gown and winced at the massive bruising on her chest and abdomen. The fact that her torso wasn't bandaged led her to believe that she hadn't broken any bones, so she relaxed for the moment. After she finished her inspection, she raised an eyebrow at the troupe of people around her.  
  
Okay, what happened after Sloane knocked me out? she asked. I remember being captured, being taken to the safehouse, being beaten up, and finally being knocked out cold. Then I was here.  
  
Well, we really don't know, Vaughn admitted. We just know that when Jack and I got to the safehouse, you weren't there. We ended up finding you with Sark—he was driving you to the hospital, and we convinced him to let us airlift you here.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened and she looked around the room. Where is he?  
  
Vaughn sighed. He's driving. He should be here soon.  
  
Sydney's eyes narrowed. Why is he _driving_? Why didn't you take him with you in the helicopter and have someone else drive his car?  
  
Vaughn looked down at his feet.  
  
Sydney continued her rant. Why didn't _you_ volunteer to drive back?  
  
Jack said in a warning tone.  
  
Look, I love all of you and you _know_ that, but the one person I wanted to see when I first woke up, the one person who means the most to me right now is Sark.  
  
There was a collective sigh as everyone absorbed the words Sydney had just spoken.  
  
I'm sorry, Syd, Vaughn said finally.  
  
Sydney nodded and sighed deeply as she turned her head to look out the window. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard someone arguing with a receptionist down the hall.  
  
What do you mean I can't see her? someone was saying.  
  
I'm sorry sir, but I have to talk to the patient first, the receptionist responded in as calm a voice as she could manage.  
  
A smile spread across Sydney's face as she recognized the voice of the pissed-off visitor. Ignoring the blinding pain that surged through her body as she attempted to leave the bed, she was able to lower her feet to the floor.  
  
The four people in the room with Sydney tried to gently coax her back to the bed but she pushed past them and charged out into the hall.  
  
  
  
Sark turned to locate the source of the voice and he grinned when he saw Sydney. He nearly sprinted down the hall as Sydney jogged to meet him half-way. Without a moment's hesitation, Sark took Sydney into his arms and held her close to him.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by a bit of a yelp. Sark released Sydney immediately and checked her over.  
  
Just bruised, Sydney told him reassuringly.  
  
Sark nodded and hugged her again, keeping his arms loose around her and gently running his fingertips over the small of her back. Sydney leaned her head on his chest and moved closer to him, inviting him to wrap his arms a bit tighter around her. He did so, then rested his chin atop her head.  
  
I love you, she whispered.  
  
I love you too, Sydney, Sark whispered back.  
  
How did you do it? Sydney asked suddenly.  
  
Do what?  
  
Save my life.  
  
Sark smiled and kissed the top of her head. He glanced down the hall at Jack, Vaughn, Will, and Francie. From the looks on their faces, Sark could tell that they wanted Sydney to be back in bed.  
  
You need to rest, Sark told her. Let's go to your room and I'll tell you everything.  
  
Sydney pulled back from him and nodded. She reached her hands up to his face and pulled his head down towards her to kiss him. Their lips melded and Sydney ignored the dull throbbing from the stitched-up gash.  
  
They pulled apart after a few moments and Sark wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her down the hall to her room. Once inside, Sark helped Sydney onto the bed and sat in a chair beside her.  
  
Sydney grasped his hand and looked into his eyes, silently asking him to tell her the story.  
  
Sark obliged gratefully.  
  
After the tranq I was shot with wore off and I woke up, I went on somewhat of a rampage.  
  
Sydney chuckled a bit. What did you do?  
  
I broke stuff.  
  
Sydney laughed and Sark grinned at her.  
  
So then I decided to drive. I'm not sure why, but somehow I just knew that Sloane would go to the next safehouse we planned to visit.  
  
Yeah, Sloane got a hold of our map, Sydney stated.  
  
Sark nodded and continued. On my way there—I had another map—I dug out my gun from the glovebox. When I arrived at the safehouse, I saw him sitting on top of you, so I shot him and I got you in the car. He sighed and shook his head slightly. I feared the worst. When I first went in and saw you, I honestly thought I might have been too late. I'm so glad I wasn't.  
  
Sydney felt tears prick at her eyes and squeezed Sark's hand.  
  
I had started driving to the nearest hospital when a helicopter with your father and Mr. Vaughn stopped me.  
  
We had put tracking devices on your clothes, Vaughn cut in.  
  
Sydney and Sark turned to look at Vaughn. They had been so lost in their conversation that they hadn't realized they weren't alone. But now that they had realized it, they were both a bit perturbed that Vaughn had interfered.  
  
Would you guys mind if we asked to have some time alone? Sydney asked sweetly.  
  
Not at all, Jack replied, then ushered Will and Francie out of the room after they exchanged brief good-byes. He placed a hand on Vaughn's shoulder and guided him out of the room and shut the door behind them both.  
  
Sydney grabbed Sark's shirt eagerly and Sark sprang up from the chair as he leaned over to give Sydney what she wanted.  
  
After the make-out session, Sark relayed the rest of the story.  
  
Jack put you in the helicopter and I ended up driving here.  
  
Sydney sighed. I still don't understand why someone couldn't have driven the car and let you come in the helicopter.  
  
Sark frowned a bit, contemplating whether or not he should tell her what Vaughn had said. He decided against it and smiled.  
  
The journey is not nearly as important as the destination, he told her as he raised her hand to his lips so he could kiss her fingers.  
  
Sydney grinned, reading between the lines. I like where we ended up.  
  
Me too, Sark agreed.  
  
There's just one thing, Sydney said, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
It would be really great if I knew your first name.  
  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
